<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Goodnight by LegolasLovely</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22825330">Goodnight</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LegolasLovely/pseuds/LegolasLovely'>LegolasLovely</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Hobbit - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Durincest, First Kiss, Fluff, Surprise Kissing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 12:46:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,015</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22825330</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LegolasLovely/pseuds/LegolasLovely</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt 159: “Is it okay if I lean on you?” AND Prompt 161: An unexpected kiss from Kili that shocked Fili</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Fíli/Kíli (Tolkien)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>GatheringFiKi - Winter FRE 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Goodnight</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>HFJHFKFNSJDFSH CUTE BOY BROSSSSSSSS</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Fili didn’t know why he was so shocked. The night had began like any other. After a long day that started at the forge and ended with an hour of training, Fili and his brother had sat next to each other on the small couch in Fili’s chambers, paging through their respective books in front of the fire by the hearth. Fili was reading of men’s weapons that were foreign to dwarves and Kili was leafing through a book of ancient maps of Arda. </p>
<p>Fili was rather lost in his book when Kili shuddered next to him. Almost automatically, Fili took a fur from the foot of his bed and set it over Kili’s shoulders before reaching for another log of wood from the pile under the window. He did it all wordlessly and returned to his seat and his book without seeing the look in his brother’s eyes.</p>
<p>He only noticed that Kili had wriggled closer to him when his little brother spread the large blanket over Fili’s legs as well. </p>
<p>“Fi?”</p>
<p>“Hm?” </p>
<p>“Is it okay if I lean on you?”</p>
<p>Fili looked up from his lap. “Yeah, Ki, sure.” </p>
<p>Fili expected him to simply lean on the round of his shoulder and continue reading. Kili was cold and the sun had set long ago and they were both tired… But Kili slipped his arm under Fili’s and hugged his bicep, leaning his head closer to Fili than he thought was possible. Kili closed his eyes- book completely forgotten and lying closed on the couch next to him, and sighed, melting into Fili’s stronger, warmer body.</p>
<p>“You- are you all right?” Fili asked.</p>
<p>Kili gave an affirmative hum that rumbled throughout his body. </p>
<p>Fili wanted to get back to his book. Well, ‘wanted’ was a strong word. He <em>should</em> have returned to the weapons in his lap, but he was too busy with his brother on his arm. In this position, the scent of Kili’s hair was wafting up and through his nose- tantalizing smoke from the forge, clean sweat from their training session, crisp linen from their mother’s laundry bar, and something else so… definitively Kili… He inhaled deeply before snapping back to his book, though he was careful not to move his arm too much so as not to disturb his sidecar brother.</p>
<p>His eyes were rolling across the page, but his mind wasn’t taking in the words- only Kili so close to him. They’d been close before. Both boys had slept in the same bed for years in their youth, they’d bathed together after hours sweating in the forge, they’d wrestled and trained together, but this was different. This was tender and somehow more intimate than they’d ever been before. And Fili didn’t mind it. In fact, little currents of comfort and ease soothed the nerves over his shoulders and neck, sponges of relaxation insulated the back of his skull until he could have closed his eyes and melted into the fire before him.</p>
<p>Kili didn’t seem to mind either, for he had given into the warm, safe emotion and fallen asleep. Fili ran his fingers over his brother’s arm and whispered his name, bringing Kili back to consciousness- back to the fact that they were brothers and too old to be this close.</p>
<p>“Kili, you’re falling asleep. You should go to bed.”</p>
<p>Kili hummed and straightened, which pulled him away from Fili. “You’re right.” He blinked until his eyes opened to their normal roundness. Sleepiness gone, he cupped the far side of Fili’s face and kissed his cheek. “Goodnight, Fili.” Then he kissed his brother’s lips and stood, taking Fili’s blanket with him as he left the room. </p>
<p>“G-goodnight, Kili.”</p>
<p>Fili tossed another log on the fire, suddenly feeling cold. He had been meaning to fix the window in the corner of the room, it was always drafty at night. He turned to his book, determined to figure out why men thought canon balls were such a good idea. He didn’t know how much time had passed, but he knew he’d read six pages of notes and retained none of it because he was too distracted by Kili’s kiss. By <em>his little brother kissing him on the lips.</em> Was Kili too tired to realize that was inappropriate? Fili hadn’t even seen Kili kiss his mother on the lips before. Or a dam. Fili bristled at the thought and then bristled at him bristling at the thought. He tossed his book aside and his shoulders collided with the back of his seat. <em>What was that?</em></p>
<p>He ran a hand through his hair and stood. His feet were carrying him away and before he knew it he was in front of the door to Kili’s chambers. He was there to ask Kili what was wrong. He was there to put his foot down- Kili was never allowed to do that again. Any of it. It was improper. Especially for the heirs of Durin.</p>
<p>Fili slid into the room, silently closed the door behind him and padded across the floor to Kili’s bed. His little brother was already sleeping peacefully- not prettily, though, not at all. His hair was spread over the pillow like a raven’s wings, his lips parted enough to look plush and pink. Fili set a hand on his shoulder. </p>
<p>“Ki.”</p>
<p>Kili blinked awake. “Fi. What’s wrong?”</p>
<p>“I need to talk to you.”</p>
<p>Kili sat up, blankets falling from his shoulders to reveal smooth skin and black curls in the low neck of his tunic. He ran a hand through his hair and is landed in an even messier formation. “What is it?”</p>
<p>Fili had always been the teacher, the leader, the protector. Especially with Kili. He had to make his feelings clear.</p>
<p>So Fili kissed his brother. His clammy, shaking fingers slid around the nape of Kili’s neck and pulled those pink lips straight to his. He’d missed the feeling of them- the taste of them.</p>
<p>When he pulled away and saw Kili’s eyes shining, even in the darkness of the room, he gave a small smile. “Goodnight, Kili.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>